The Tale of Two
by mcknn
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over. There was no more confusion to live with. Until Draco Malfoy attempts to make amends to Hermione. She doesn't know how to take this strange behavior. What could have caused this sudden change of heart? (I suck at summaries, story is better)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:  
The Strangest Conversation**

It was over. There was nothing left to be afraid of. No more persecution. Voldemort was dead, a pile of ashes in front of the great doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The Death Eaters and dark creators had been captured by the order of the phoenix. No one remained to harm them.  
Hermione sat alone in the Great Hall, silent. She watched Harry go from person to person giving thanks, and exchanging hugs. Everything was so overwhelming, she didn't know to feel about any of it. She ran her fingers through curly brown hair.

"Um, hey," someone grunted from behind her, throwing her off her train of thought. She whipped around, to be greeted by a pale boy, with a pointed face and white blonde hair.  
Not now, Malfoy." She snarled, what did he want, after everything that had happened?  
He took a step closer,  
"Listen." She glared at him,  
"What do you want? Do you really think I want to talk to you right now?" She stopped, staring at him.  
The look on Malfoy's face was none that she had ever seen on him before. He looked almost nervous.  
His mouth slightly agape, he had stopped talking, he turned to leave. "No," Hermione said, suddenly, "what were you going to say?" That expression, what was it?  
Malfoy turned back to face her, dirt and ash smudged across his otherwise unblemished face. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. Everything I've ever done, or said to you. It wasn't fair." This time it was Hermione's jaw that dropped. Malfoy apologizing?  
She was already so confused, and this was just adding to it.  
She shot a quick glance at Ron, he was standing beside his parents. Mrs. Weasley still on the ground, clutching at Fred's body.  
She looked back to Malfoy, his face was a slight pink. He reeked of embarrassment. "Well,." She said finally, not knowing what to say, "I appreciate that, thanks." His expression did not waver, "You're brilliant. Honestly, I'm sorry, I really am."  
"Thanks, Um, I should probably get back over to Harry." Hermione said quietly. Avoiding Malfoy's eyes. He looked at the ground,  
"Yeah. You're probably right. I- I'll talk to you later, I suppose?" His eyes met hers, a steely blue. Something dropped inside. _What was going on?  
_"Yeah, later." She hurried off to join Harry. Wanting nothing other than to bring up Malfoy's strange behavior to him, but something told her she should keep this quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:  
The Burrow **

"What's got you at a loss for words?" Said Harry, taking note of Hermione's silence as she followed him around the Great Hall. Her mouth opened, and then shut again, shaking her head,  
"Nothing, just feeling overwhelmed." Harry nodded, he could definitely be empathetic towards that. Why shouldn't she feel overwhelmed? Hell, he himself felt overwhelmed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna and Neville holding hands. He felt a smile cover over his mouth. "What?" Hermione asked sharply.  
"Uh, nothing. Just something I saw." Hermione's face flushed, did he know?  
"What did you see?" She pressed on. Harry raised a thick eyebrow. Hermione looked at the ground. "I'm just not myself right now. There's a lot going on in my head." Harry didn't question this. If she didn't want to tell him what was going on, he wasn't going to press it. Besides, he shrugged mentally, after all they had just been through, it's no surprise she's so flustered.  
Hermione glanced around the Great Hall. Malfoy sat in the corner of the room. Silent, staring at one of the ruined walls as if in deep thought. He looked up at her, as if sensing her gaze. She looked away quickly. _Why did he apologize?  
_"Oi, Hermione," she looked up to see Ron walking towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "we're heading back to the burrow, you're coming with us?" Although it was phrased as question, Hermione knew it wasn't. She nodded, smiling weakly at the boy who captured her heart over the past six years. The smile faded as she saw Malfoy glaring at them from the corner of her eye.  
"Harry?" Ron asked, Harry nodded as well. His eyes flickering to answer Ron for just a moment before returning to watch Ginny across the hall.  
Taking Hermione's hand, Ron lead her over to the rest of Weasley family. Harry in hot pursuit. Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a strong hug as she reached them, tears still glistening in her chocolate eyes. "Well, come on then dears," she whispered, her voice shaky, "we're going by apparation, the enchantments protecting the school came down so we shouldn't have a problem apparating from inside the grounds."  
The three of them nodded. Hermione attempted a smile again, but inside she knew it looked fake. Ron squeezed her hand, and she closed her eyes. She heard a loud -POP- fill the air before sudden and irregular silence, as the familiar feeling of being shoved roughly through a tube came over it for a split second, before it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared.  
She opened her eyes. The Burrow was barely a building anymore, tents scattered the yard. Charlie gave her a wave from across the yard. She smiled again, although this time it was real. Hermione could feel the waves of relief come over her. She was happy to be back at the third place; behind her own, and Hogwarts, that she called a home. With no more fear, no more Malfoy, and best of all, no more Voldemort.


End file.
